The present invention relates to a mechanism for enveloping large round bales, formed in a bale-forming chamber, with a wrap material such as plastic sheet or net and more particularly relates to a cover of a housing for holding a supply of such wrap material in a position for being fed into the bale-forming chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,503, granted to Josef Frerich on Sept. 8, 1987, discloses a surface wrap housing structure, of the type described above, mounted on the rear of a round baler discharge gate, the housing being defined by opposite side walls joined by top, rear and bottom walls so as to define a structure having an open front which is closed by an upright transverse front wall carried by the rear of the discharge gate. The open front structure is vertically pivotally mounted for movement about a horizontal transverse pivot axis located at a lower rear portion thereof for permitting the housing to be swung between a closed working position, wherein the front thereof is closed by the front wall, and a lowered wrap material roll loading position, wherein the top, rear and opposite sides of the housing cooperate to form a cradle for receiving the material roll. In a commercial embodiment of the housing disclosed in this patent, the front wall is provided with a rearwardly and downwardly angled upper portion which carries an elastomeric seal against which the underside of the upper forward portion of the open front housing structure seats for preventing entry of water, dust and other particulate material which might have the tendency to foul the surface wrap material such as by changing its frictional resistance to being pulled from the roll, it being noted that a constant frictional resistance is depended on for ensuring consistently acceptable feeding, wrapping and cutting off of the wrap material. While the provision of such a seal effectively excludes moisture and foreign material, the mounting of the seal to the front wall is a time consuming task and, hence, adds undesired cost to the structure. Additionally, various latches were required for performing such functions as securing the housing in its closed position, securing a roll brake applying arm in place and securing side shields or doors in place. Some of these latches included elastomeric straps which have the drawback that over time they tend to deteriorate due to being exposed to sunlight.